bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Garrett
The Gotei is seeking the known criminal Garrett, who has been operating with impunity within the walls of Seiretei despite a bounty on his head. But just who is Garrett, and what is it that keeps him awake at night? (Spoiler: it’s thieving) Appearance His eyes are brown, with a distinctly unique green right eye said to give him a heightened ability to focus and allowing him to notice things that others might miss. His hair is black and he allways keeps it very short so it doesn´t disturb him while on his so called missions. Usually he wears clothes out of black or dark brown leather with many holsters for his equipment. Also he wears a cape and in most cases a scarf which hides most of his face. Personality Garrett is a cynical master thief who wishes nothing more than to be left alone to steal in peace. He exhibits a strong sense of survival and self-interest. While on the surface Garrett is callous, cynical and sarcastic, with loyalty only to himself, he does seem to have deeper feelings for a few of his contacts. Garrett also exhibits a strong sense of professional pride as a thief: he usually refuses to kill while on the job, saying that he's a thief, not a murderer. Garrett is also known to the underworld as the "Master Thief" (although he would never refer to himself in this way because according to him the only "Master Thief" is his Zanpaktous spirit) History Garrett never knew his parents and has no memory of them. His first memories are of an orphanage. As a child, after escaping the orphanage he grew up in, Garrett’s very survival depended on stealing - and he has honed his thievery skills to perfection. His pickpocketing skills are unmatched; while he was still young he learned to swiftly relieve people’s possessions while they go about their daily business, leaving many to believe they’ve accidentally misplaced their belongings. He is the top in his trade, untraceable, uncatchable and silent in the night. He is a self-reliant observer who sees more than others, and knows more than he lets on. Garrett’s personal mantra is ‘What’s yours is mine’. Although Garrett once stole to live, now he lives to steal. It is less for the gold and more for the lure of the impenetrable, the impossible, the secret, the unknown. The challenge is what keeps his body and mind alive and sharp. He never steals from the rich to give to the poor – no matter how poor they are... nor how rich. Powers and Abilities Garret developed extreme speed and mastered Shunpo very easy. Because of the pretty useles form of his sealed zanpaktou he tends to keep it in Shikai. He has nearly perfect accuracy while using his zanpaktou and his speed helps him to keep enemies on a distance where a bow is usefull. Attacks Basically the Hado nr. 29 only with an arrow instead of the lance. Like the name says Garrett fires an arrow that explodes if making contact with enemies. Equipment Besides his Zanpaktou he also posesses a wide range of equipment designed for nothing more then thieving. The Claw Acquired from a fellow thief, Garrett puts his claw to use on a daily (err... nightly) basis. The Claw can be thrown at parts of the environment where hooks automatically engage and embed themselves. The claw also has a built-in grapple-line that is strong enough to hold Garrett’s weight - and just as importantly, the weight of any valuables he’s relieved from the good citizens of Soul Society. The Blackjack Designed to be non-lethal, a blackjack consists of a soft leather exterior padding a rock hard interior. Garrett uses his blackjack to knock out his enemies with a single, silent blow, although it is markedly less effective against alert foes, and anybody rendered unconscious can be woken. Lockpick Any thief can use a lockpick, but the difference with Garrett is that he’s a master of the art. He can unlock a strongbox faster than anyone and hasn’t broken a single lockpick in a very long time. Zanpaktou While in its sealed state Garretts zanpaktou has the form of a tanto knife, which is pretty useless in combat, in Shikai it takes the form of a bow with 21 arrows. Sice the arrows get used up he uses his reiatsu to regenerate them. The time to regenerate one arrow is (10 - Garrett´s REI), and the created arrows appear in his quiver. La Volpe La Volpe (all hail mashups) is the best known master thief zanpaktou. Although his appearance wouldn´t let you assume it, he is a friendly and trustworthy person. Unless he finds out that someone has something valuable with him. In that case one person would become a lot poorer while he would enjoy a few drinks and play cards with some from his guild (he is a cheater level over 9000). Inner world The inner world has the form of a town in the early industran era. The first steam engines fill the air with smog, packs of rats run across the streets and feed on the corpses of plague victims. While ths is the everyday life in the many poor parts of the town the few luckier residents of the rich parts are enjoying a life full of luxury, bordells, parties, alcohol and drugs they get from around the world. The most obscure parties, some would even go so far as to call them orgies, take place in the gouverneurs palace. The corrupt leaders of the town often meet there to have "fun". This parties are the best target for La Volpe´s guild of thieves, where Garrett trained his abilities for years, to earn some money. Preferred targets are rich ladies which can be tricked easyly by La Volpe´s italian charme, and find themselyes robbed of all their expensive jewelry after a few minutes. ONLINE_040413_ss01.jpg|There is a bordell... ONLINE_061113_ss02.jpg|...a palace... ONLINE_040413_ca07.jpg|...and a clocktower... ONLINE_040413_ca02.jpg|...but behind this fasade... ONLINE_040413_ca01.jpg|...the town is torn apart by poverty Shikai Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:NPC